Elder Monk
The elder monk was a monk from K'un-Lun that trained Iron Fist. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Early life The elder monk trained Danny Rand in an ancient and mystical city known as K'un-Lun. Later life Journey of the Iron Fist Several years later Rand became Iron Fist and was helping Spider-Man fight Scorpion. Elder monk then mysteriously appeared and Iron Fist knew it was time for him to return to K'un-Lun so Iron Fist left with him. However, Spider-Man secretly got on top of their plane and they flew to K'un-Lun. As the plane landed in K'un-Lun, Spider-Man was attacked by another one of the elder monk's pupils named Scorpion. Iron Fist intervened and began to fight Scorpion. As Scorpion threw a blade at Iron Fist, the elder monk reached out his hand and grabbed it. Elder monk then told Scorpion that Spider-Man was under Iron Fist's protection and that they must honor his request. Iron Fist later revealed to Spider-Man that the reason he had to return to K'un-Lun was because he was going to be it's king, and that if he didn't return Scorpion, who had become greedy and power hungry, would become king instead. However, at that moment Iron Fist went blind. The elder monk examined Iron Fist and said that his blindness was only temporary but he would not be able to enter the "contest". Spider-Man did not know about any contest so Iron Fist explained that his final test before becoming king was a dangerous foot race up a mountain against Scorpion which was called Shou-Lao, which was named after the demon dragon of K'un-Lun. However, Iron Fist was allowed to chose a warrior to take his place and he chose Spider-Man. This decision angered Scorpion but the elder monk allowed Spider-Man to take Iron Fist's place. As Spider-Man and Scorpion raced up the mpuntain Scorpion came across a fake crown and put it on. However, as Scorpion did this it started to rain golden coins which burried Scorpion. Spider-Man was almost at the finish line when he decided to save Scorpion's life. However, when Spider-Man freed Scorpion, Scorpion got past the finish line first. As the elder monk and Iron Fist arrived the elder monk declared that the race was over. However, to everyone's surprise the elder monk declared Iron Fist the winner through Spider-Man. This angered Scorpion who said that he crossed the finish line first. However, the elder monk replied that the race was not about physical or combat skills but Shou-Loa revealed what a man's heart is like. Spider-Man won the race because he was willing to save Scorpion when it would have been more beneficial to let him die. The elder monk then declared that Iron Fist was the new king of K'un-Lun. In anger Scorpion attacked Iron Fist but Iron Fist was able to defeat him. The elder monk then exiled Scorpion from K'un-Lun because of his evil heart. Despite Iron Fist's victory the elder monk thought that if more outsiders were like Spider-Man then all of K'un-Lun could benefit from their leader walking among them. The elder monk then allowed Iron Fist to return to America with Spider-Man. Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Journey of the Iron Fist Trivia *Elder Monk was voiced by George Takei who also voiced Wong in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters